Romeo and Juliet
by Simple-Minded Idiot
Summary: Two families at war. A boy. And another boy. A love not meant to be. What does that all lead up to? Grief? More issues? More unnecessary loveangst? Gifts? Marriage?... Atrocious poetry?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue, Act I**

There once lived two feuding families, the Uzumaki and the Uchiha. It had once started out as something one-sided. The Uzumaki did not like at all the way the Uchiha were all high and mighty. The Uchiha did not care about what the Uzumaki thought of them. Actually, they didn't think much of what the others, meaning those who weren't of the Uchiha like them, thought.

The Uchiha began to hate the Uzumaki one day. Nobody really didn't know why it happened. It just did. And then this fight of theirs grew and grew and was also passed from generation to generation. They taught their brothers and their sisters and their children to hate the brothers and the sisters and the children of the other side.

The fact that both of these families were ninja clans did not help at all, too, for whenever they fought, blood would be shed. A lot of blood. Thousands of lives were lost just because of their pride. This had been going on for eons and no one had yet to stop them.

Those, of course, were not the saddest parts of the whole mini-war amongst the two families. For _alas_! From these two houses would come star-crossed lovers. An Uzumaki and an Uchiha. Love that was not meant to be because of the strife their families were in.

* * *

_Well, I was going to write something like this someday..._

_ I am terribly sorry for making this short, but, if it helps, this is actually longer than the real Prologue, Act I of Romeo and Juliet. (Yes, I did actually read that prologue and I did somewhat research for this)_

_I would like to thank **Kaikouken** since she was the one who gave the idea in the first place. ('Course, we were talking about JuuKimi when this popped up)_

_I would also like to thank anyone who would read this... er... until the end. I am only referring to this Prologue, of course, but I would be also thankful if anyone actually read up until the ending of the whole story. That is, if I do reach it._

_If **Kaliotrimma** or **Akiru-chan** (I do hope that I've managed to spell the names right...) do manage to see this, I'd like to say that I am editing your story... it just isn't going all that well... because I have school..._

_Oh, yes! Comments would be much appreciated. Especially in here seeing as I am quite uncertain about the whole thing. I am rather nervous since I might've botched this and all.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for the long wait.

Every character that has names in here are canon. Really.**  
**

* * *

**Act I, Scene I**

Uchiha Tekka and Yashiro were decked up in their full ninja gear as they walked across the plaza. They wore dark-colored shirts with the Uchiha fan on the back. They also wore black pants and standard ninja sandals. Their shuriken holsters, strapped to their right thigh as both of them were right handed, were filled with the right amount – or so the Uchiha deemed as what was the right amount – of shuriken and their somewhat bulging kunai pouches could be seen somewhere on the back of their waist. They looked like any self-respecting ninja.

They were running errands for Lord Uchiha. They were going to the docks to pick up the antiques that the head – or, rather, the wife of the head – of the Uchiha Clan had purchased last month. During their_journey_, they decided to amuse themselves by thinking about their rival clan, the Uzumaki.

"The Uzumaki are complete idiots," Tekka said.

"Hear, hear!" Yashiro agreed.

"Their men are weak."

"You hit gold there."

"But I must admit that their women are beautiful."

"Hmm, hmmm. You are definitely right there."

"I say, if I was allowed to, I would kill their men and get it on with their women!"

"... But you know as well as I do that this is something between our masters. It'd be best if you really didn't do anything like that."

"I know, I know. Still, it'd be nice to do that. I'd be doing the world a favor."

"Hm."

"I know what else I'd do!"

"Yeah, what else?"

"Maybe I won't kill all of men. I shall ridicule them! And I will also behead the maids."

"... Literally?"

Tekka quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I do not want to be beheaded myself!" he said.

Sure, ninja did kill people, but not people of the same village as they were. Of course, that would also make Tekka's claims of wanting to kill Uzumaki men invalid unless he wanted to die himself. Arrogant men would always be arrogant and obstinate. Or idiotic. Either were befitting descriptions.

"Hey, hey, look there, cousin," Yashiro said all of a sudden.

"What? What do you see? What is to see there?" Tekka asked.

"Uzumaki-loving scum."

Walking a few meters away from them were two of the _dogs of the Uzumaki_. Those _scum_ weren't really part of the Uzumaki, but they did serve the Uzumaki so they were also seen as such. Their names were Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo.

Kotetsu and Izumo were often mistaken for the other even though they looked nothing like the other. Mainly it was because the two of them were almost always together.

Tekka maliciously grinned.

"I'll provoke them," he said.

"How?" Yashiro asked.

"By biting my thumb at them, of course!"

Biting one's thumb was considered very rude. How so? Because people more than often bit their thumb to draw blood. Blood which was used in summoning jutsu. And so, when one bit their thumb in the presence of another, that would mean that the biter is comapring the other person to a summon which was more than often either an animal or some inanimate object. A very rude thing indeed.

When Kotetsu and Izumo were near them, Tekka bit his thumb, drawing out a bit of blood in the process. The blood was what made Kotetsu and Izumo notice those from the Uchiha. They also immediately saw the immensely disrespectful gesture. They faced the two Uchiha with heated glares and small snarls.

"Aye, sir, did you just bite your thumb at us?" Kotetsu asked.

It was hard being an ex-pirate. There was just something about that swashbuckler speech that Kotetsu couldn't get out of his system.

"Yeah, I bit my thumb," Tekka said.

"Did you bite your thumb _at us_?" Kotetsu repeated with irritation lacing his voice this time.

Tekka internally snickered and looked at Yashiro.

"Can't they understand what I said?" he asked Yashiro.

"... Doesn't seem like it," Yashiro answered.

"And why's he getting all heated up. It's not as if it's against the law to say _yes_."

He faced Kotetsu again.

"I bit my thumb, but I definitely didn't bite it _at_ you," he said snidely.

Kotetsu growled and opened his mouth to retort when Yashiro said, "Are you looking for a fight? It seems like it."

Kotetsu and Izumo shook their heads. They didn't want to start a fight now and here. It was against the rules of the city and all.

"We're not looking for a fight at all! What your friend did looked very, very wrong and... well, derogative for us," Izumo said in a calming and peaceful manner.

Which failed to quench the thirst of the two Uchiha to maim some Uzumaki-loving blood.

"Well, it's not intended for you," Tekka said, "but perhaps the two of you felt as if it was for the two of you."

"Okay, that's it!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"A duel is in order, I say! Is it against the law now to speak what you think is right? You're no better than I am!"

"No better indeed!"

"You should say better since there are more of us coming," Yashiro drawled.

"Better, better," Tekka said with a grin. "There will, indeed, be more of us."

"You... you scoundrel," Kotetsu said.

Izumo knew at once that there was no turning back from a fight. It was inevitable. Kotetsu was already angry. And Izumo was no coward that he'd leave alone his friend. That was how things worked for and in the Uzumaki.

Tekka answered Kotetsu with the traditional Uchiha smirk.

"Draw your sword and back up your words, dog," he said with his hand already on the hilt of his own sword. "And Yashiro, remember the best of your attacks for an Uzumaki deserves no better."

"Quite right," Yashiro said.

The four men, now with their swords drawn out, sized their opponents. Soon enough, the noises of clashing swords could be heard. Determination could easily be spotten in their eyes with a dash of joy. If there was anything that the two clans were both passionate about, it would be, well, fighting and winning.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba was merrily whistling. His humongous dog, Akamaru, was walking behind him, cheerfully barking every now and then. It was a perfect day, it seemed. 

Now, if only he could be able to proclaim his love to the beautiful Hyuuga Hinata without undergoing pain. It wasn't at all his fault that his best friend was an Uzumaki and that the Hyuugas and the Uchihas had a long line of unbreakable friendship.

And perhaps it wasn't also his fault that Hinata didn't see him as a potential lover at all...?

Fate was, indeed, ever so cruel! Kiba bemoaned his state. He was lovesick, yet loveless. Why, oh why was the world like this? Did the powers above like to see him in an utterly deplorable state? Why did he not get the joke in all of this?!

Akamaru howled. The dog could obviously feel its master's utterly deplorable state. It sympathized with Kiba unlike _other people_.

Kiba sighed some more. Then his ears twitched.

Oh, nice! There was a fight! Now joining that would be a foolproof way to forget his woes for the moment.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was beyond irritated. He had just woken up with the most dreadful and headaches, and, oh, guess what he woke up to? The voices of some incompetent fools. Well, perhaps they weren't incompetent, but Neji wasn't in the most forgiving of moods right now. 

He was, right now, thinking of ditching his little _princely_ role for a more rough-and-tumble one. He would make those noisy ninnies outside the estate he and the rest of his clan lived in pay. Ally or not. Dammit all. They were talking about his sleep time. One of the few times he got to care for only himself and no one else.

He clenched his teeth and squared his shoulders. He hastened his pace. He was out for blood, that he was.

Hinata blinked as Neji passed her.

Her cousin sure seemed to be in a foul mood today. She could practically see the dark clouds hanging around his head and the thunder and lightning that they produced. She shuddered slightly. An angry Neji was not a good Neji to stumble across.

Hopefully Hanabi would get the idea and wouldn't ask their dearest older cousin to spar with her today.

* * *

"Filthy swines, making a commotion outside the Hyuuga Estate," Neji all but snarled. "You shall pay for this inexcusable crime." 

He wasn't feeling inventive with his insults today. Oh, it must have something to do with his ridiculously painful headache. Mmhm. That was a possibility. So much so that it must've been the truth.

"Okay, break it up, people!" Kiba said at the same time. _'Let me join in!'_, he internally added.

Neji and Kiba looked at each other.

"You!" they said.

Kiba pointed at Neji and Neji merely _stared_ with those white eyes that differentiated a Hyuuga from every other person.

"Stop stalking my cousin," Neji uttered, his voice sounding rather low and menacing.

"I'm not stalking Hinata!" Kiba protested. "My love is clean!"

"As clean as your dog is of lice."

"Akamaru's not–!... Wait, so... okay, let's just not go there."

Neji smirked despite his pounding headache. He knew when he won a battle.

Kiba growled.

"That's it, pretty boy!" Kiba exclaimed. "Hinata's cousin or not, you're going down!"

Then he pounced on Neji. Or would've pounced if it wasn't for the fact that Neji managed to knock him flat on the ground with a punch first.

The fight had been inevitable from the beginning.

* * *

The townspeople, who had all been tired of the cacophony from both of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki whenever they fought, brought out their artillery – these ranged from pitchforks to butcher's knives – with the intention of stopping the four from fighting and, perhaps, unleashing a lot of damage of properties. 

They definitely had to do something in order to put a stop to all of this.

* * *

"What is the meaning of all of this?!" Uchiha Fugaku asked, his authoritative voice heard even through the brawl. 

"Now, dearest, please don't–" Mikoto, his wife started.

"What the hell?!" Uzumaki Kushina exclaimed. "The fuck's going on in here, people?"

Her coarse language was something the people had gotten used to.

"You don't really need to join in, Kushina," Namikaze Minato, her husband of sorts, said, "as they're already doing a lot of public damage without you."

Both Mikoto and Minato's pleas fell on deaf ears. As soon as Fugaku and Kushina saw each other, all hell broke loose.

"You started this, didn't you, you geezer?!" Kushina exclaimed, reaching for the kunai in the small pouch attached to her right leg.

"I have more reason to believe that you were the instigator, warmongerer!" Fugaku said, his hand on the way to opening a pouch filled with shuriken.

Mikoto and Minato approached each other.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble this is causing you," Mikoto said.

"I was thinking of saying the same thing to you, Mikoto-san," Minato said.

"How's Naruto-kun?"

"He seems fine as ever. How about your boys?"

And then the two of them indulged in pleasant conversation. Which was very far from what Kushina and Fugaku were about to do.

"There's no need to draw out weapons," a voice drawled.

A voice which made everyone stop what they were doing.

It was the head honcho herself, Tsuande. The woman who ruled everything in their lands.

"Causing trouble again?" she asked as she looked at Fugaku and Kushina.

"Good day to you, Tsunade-sama," Fugaku said.

"Yeah, good morning," Kushina said.

"Look, you two, I don't really mind all the healthy brawls and such, but this is causing too much problems for the common folk. And they complain more than ninja. Which leads to me working even more," Tsunade explained in a way that it seemed as if she was talking to children. "This isn't doing wonders for our financial problems either.

"So this is why those who disturb civil peace from now on will be sent to Ibiki and his little crew at the palace."

Everyone knew that that was just another way of saying "painful death."

"What?!" Kushina exclaimed.

She couldn't believe it at all. Tsunade knew just how much she loved the public fighting. Those kinds of fights could happen anywhere and anytime. They weren't boring and organized like fights made in an arranged place which was most likely secluded. It was going to be downright irritating. It was _fun_ jumping at one's enemies and trying to slash their throats with a kunai or whatever pointy object one was in possession at the moment.

And wasn't Kushina just the most organized thinker in the whole world?

Maybe Tsunade was just doing this to piss her off? There was that event last week...

Fugaku was trying his best not to show that he was irritated. Really, he was.

"No more fights," Tsunade said. "Do I make myself clear on that or do I have to reiterate?"

Then emerged Dictator Tsunade.

"Yes," Fugaku and Kushina said with hesitation.

"Now, c'mere, Uchiha," Tsunade said. "I think we still have something to discuss about those papers that came from Iwa."

Fugaku nodded and left with her.

Mikoto smiled at both Minato and Kushina before she made her exit.

"Kiba!" Minato called before the boy could also leave.

"Yes, Namikaze-san?" Kiba asked as he went to the man.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure! As healthy as a horse, even! Stupid Hyuuga couldn't even wound me or something!"

"But he sure got you good on your nose," Kushina dryly remarked.

It was obvious that she wouldn't be getting over the fact that she couldn't get her fill of violence with _the enemies_ anymore any time soon.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't on my guard then!" Kiba objected.

"How did you and Hyuuga-kun start out to fight?" Minato asked. "Usually, you would avoid getting into a fight with a Hyuuga, Kiba."

"No need to analyze the situation, Minato," Kushina said. "They're boys. They like fighting."

Kiba nodded. That was true. Most of the boys in their place did like fighting. It was only natural. After all, a lot of them were ninjas and some of them aspired to be ninjas.

"It's for documentation," Minato said, "as someone clearly needs to record all of the brawling in here and be responsible for it."

Without Minato, the Uzumaki Clan would probably be hideously uncultured. And he wasn't even an Uzumaki.

"Well, I walked in Izumo and Kotetsu and some other two's fight. Decided to, you know, be a gallant man and stop them–" Kiba said.

Kushina interrupted him by snorting. Kiba, in her opinion, most likely wanted to join the whole fight rather than stop it.

Kiba wondered if it really wasn't all that believable that he wanted to put an end to a fight and bring back peace.

"–anyway, so, yeah. Then that Hyuuga came and he got angry and then we all fought," he finished.

"I see..." Minato said. Then he brightly smiled again. "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

Kiba blinked. The topic change really had been very sudden. "Eh, I have to check with my folks and all, Uzumaki-san."

"I'm sure that that'll make Naruto happy."

"Kid's been moping all week, you know?" Kushina asked. "I think he's even angsting in that sakura grove near that Nakano River. Not like him at all."

"Would you happen to know what happened to make him that sad?"

Kiba scratched his cheek.

"No, not at all," he said. "I don't know why. He's just been like that ever since Monday."

"Could you talk to him?" Minato asked. "I'm sure that he'd be more open to you."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

"I expect Naruto to be all stupid and loud again, okay!" Kushina exclaimed.

Minato sighed. "That's really no way to refer to your son."

Kushina made a frown. She and Minato began walking back to their home.

"You're babying the kid too much," she complained.

Kiba couldn't resist but chuckle. The two of them... made a really odd couple. He wondered how Naruto could stand living with _both_ of them in only one house.

Then Kiba's face twisted, as if he'd just tasted a lemon. He really wasn't one to talk. His mother definitely didn't seem like she was all right in the head.

He shrugged. He called for Akamaru who immediately went to his side. The two of them made their way to Naruto. A talk with the guy had been due for a while.

* * *

"Hey, man, what's up?" Kiba casually asked as he strolled inside Naruto's personal moping grounds for the moment. 

Naruto was sitting on a bench. His elbows were placed on his knees and his head was being supported by his hands. He really did look depressed. Kiba was a bit worried now. He hadn't seen Naruto in such a state of, er, melancholy. Come to think of it, it did seem rather scary.

He approached Naruto some more and poked the guy on the shoulder. Akamaru let out a bark.

"You okay, dude?" he asked.

"Sakura-chan wants to be a celibate. A damn celibate!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "And she isn't even religious in the least!"

Kiba felt as if Naruto was contriving his early death. He sure felt as if he was going to get a heart attack. Oh how Kiba wished that Naruto would just stop changing moods as fast as Minato changed topics.

At least Naruto was quick to let out his emotions – Kiba's job was made easier. No need for ramen bribing.

"There are more fish in the sea!" Kiba said as he slapped Naruto on the back.

Well, with the way Naruto courted women, it seemed more likely that they, too, would end up the way Sakura did – denying herself of any sexual intercourse. Kiba, as mean as it might've sounded, didn't at all doubt that perhaps one of the reasons that helped Sakura make that decision was Naruto's incessant wooing.

"None of them are as good as Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "She's the best."

He sighed. Sakura. She really was the best in his eyes. She was beautiful and kind. She was strong, too.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Get over it, man. She doesn't even dig you."

"I don't care," Naruto said.

"You're being a kid."

"I'm tending to a broken heart. Mine."

"You'll find someone better in no time!"

"I won't ever be able to forget about these feelings of mine!"

"... Stop being poetic! You're creeping me out."

"But, alas!" Naruto said with a snigger at the end.

"Now you're just pulling me. Just trust me, Naruto, you'll find someone soon enough! Just not Hinata, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Really, I won't be able to find someone else."

"I'll prove you wrong!"

"This'll be the bet of a lifetime."

"Shut up, Tsunade-sama might hear."

* * *

Positively, well, flushed. Er, by this chapter, I mean. It's been a while since I updated on something. 

Thanks to all those who read this.

Comments are still more than appreciated. Grammar is still being watched. Still trying to feel around the supposed flow of the words in here. Feel free to poke me about the slowness of my updates. (More than often, I just somewhat forget.)


End file.
